1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an improved headphone. More particularly, the invention relates to a headphone having improved ear pieces. Specifically, the invention relates to a headphone wherein the ear pieces provide space for the components of a cordless headphone, and which ear pieces are stable on the user's head, and provide ventilation to the users ears and the ability to hear ambient sounds.
2. Background Information
Portable radios and cassette players with small speakers that are held adjacent the ears of the user by a headband have become very popular in recent years. This popularity is increasing as cordless headphones, or self contained headphones, become available. While the use of such devices was originally limited to entertainment, the popularity of these devices has spurred their introduction into the industrial and manufacturing environments. Specifically, cordless headphones are often utilized in warehouse applications where a worker receives information from other workers, or from a scanning tool so that the worker can appropriately act on that information. Further, as headphones become increasingly lightweight and durable, their use during sporting activities is also increasing. While the popularity of these devices is increasing in every facet of society, a number of problems are still associated with the prior art designs.
A first type of prior art headphone includes ear pieces which rest against the user's head circumambient to the user's ears, and completely encloses the user's ears as shown in FIG. 7. While such ear pieces is presumable sufficient for the purpose for which they were intended, they do not allow ventilation to the user's ears, and therefore, if the user is perspiring, the headphone will become increasingly uncomfortable. A further problem associated with this design is that inasmuch as the ear piece completely encloses the ear, the user is unable to hear ambient sound which is a potentially dangerous situation, especially if the user is in an industrial or manufacturing environment, or if the user is in a potentially dangerous situation recreationally, for example, when jogging or biking on a busy street. Lastly, this type of headphone cannot be worn comfortably by persons wearing earrings.
A second type of headphone as shown in FIG. 8, is also presumably sufficient to achieve the purpose for which it was intended, but also presents a number of complications. This second style ear piece has a speaker mounted on each free end of the headband. The speaker is covered in soft foam which is supported directly from the user's ear. This headphone presents many of the problems associated with the previously discussed style in that it entirely covers the user's ear canal, and therefore blocks nearly all of the ambient sound. Further, inasmuch as it is supported directly from the user's ear, it is less stable than the previous headphone and therefore is not easily worn in a physically demanding environment. Further, inasmuch as the user's ear supports the full weight of the headphone, it is less comfortable.
A third style of prior art headphone as shown in FIG. 9, attempts to solves many of the problems associated with the above two headphone styles but still presents a number of drawbacks. In this third style, the ear piece fits within the user's ear canal and therefore blocks out ambient sound. Although these ear pieces do not collect perspiration, and are relatively well anchored to the user's ears permitting them to be utilized in a physically demanding environment, inasmuch as the entire speaker is placed in the ear canal, this style headphone can become uncomfortable. Further, this style headphone cannot be cordless, as the electronics would be too heavy to include on the headband when the entire weight of the headphone is carried by the user's ear canal. Also, inasmuch as this style headphone extends into the ear canal, it cannot be used by persons that wear hearing aids within their ear canal.
Therefore, a need exists for a headphone which will carry the electronics associated with a cordless headphone, but which weight is carried by the user's head and not by the users ears, which allows ventilation to the user's ears, and which is well anchored to the user's head. Still further, the need exists for such a headphone which, when in use, allows ambient sound to enter the user's ear.